If I Had A Son
by JenniLovesAshes
Summary: Joint attempt by me and Hannah. What will happen when someone turns up that changes Gene's world forever, and what are the consequences for his relationship with Alex?


Chapter one

It was just a quiet Wednesday afternoon in CID, Ray and Chris had gotten bored of the paperwork that had been building up over the past few weeks and were messing about with an old football they had found in lost and found, Gene was playing darts in his office, and Shaz was filing and stealing glances at Chris and only Alex seemed to actually be doing the paperwork. She knew the others were just waiting for it to get to 6 so they could go and get pissed.

Gene looked out of his office window to see the only person working was Alex, he knew how much she loved to get all the paperwork sorted and he could see her now scribbling away, and frowning slightly at something on the paper.

He quickly realised he had been staring at his D.I for slightly too long so turned away, lit a cigarette and moved to pour himself a glass of whisky before sitting behind his desk, legs up where he could watch Alex without everyone noticing.

Him and Alex had been getting a lot closer recently, he wasn't sure whether it would be classed as a relationship yet but they were certainly getting closer, he just didn't want to jinx it too early on. If he was honest he had fallen for Alex a long time before this, and the same image kept popping into his head, that of Alex holding a baby, or Alex in the park running after a toddler. He knew he was being stupid though, he knew Alex already had a daughter would she really want to go through all of that again? And then there was the worry in the back of his mind that he would turn into his father and no child should be brought up the way his dad brought him and his brother up. He was already turning into his dad what with the booze and the fags, and of course he had lost it before with suspects! No, he couldn't ever put a child through that, he couldn't bear it if he turned into his father.

Mid week was always quiet, was meant to be the time to catch up on paperwork. It had just gone 5 when some young man came storming through CID.

''Excuse me, can I help'' Alex rose up from her desk, walking round to him.

''I want to speak to DCI Hunt, where is he?'' he asked, a little frustrated.

''If you'd like to take a seat…'' Alex couldn't even finish her sentence. '

'I want to see him, now!'' he demanded. With that Alex knocked on Gene's door, opening the door.

''Guv there's someone here to see you, he's being quiet impatient'' she explained.

Gene just sighed ''Send them in'' he grunted, lighting a cigarette. Alex went back out and told the man he could go in.

With that he stormed straight into the office, slamming the door behind him. Everyone in CID looked a bit confused, they'd never seen him before, and wouldn't like it to be them stood in that office right now.

''What can I do for you?'' Gene asked, standing up, taking a drag of his cigarette.

''More to the point, what haven't you done?'' the man said in frustration.

''Excuse me?'' Gene questioned.

''Where have you been for the past 18 years?'' he asked.

''I don't think I'm quite catching on here, what's it got to do with you?'' Gene asked, moving closer to him.

''You don't know who I am do you?'' the man laughed.

''Should I?'' Gene asked, blowing smoke in his face.

''I'm your son 'dad''' he said, waggling his fingers.

Gene just stood there and there was silence. "You what?"

"Yes 'dad'" waggling his fingers again, "I have been waiting eighteen years for you to show up but nothing, not one birthday card or one visit!" He paused to take a breath but Gene cut in before he could start again.

"What do you mean you're my son? I don't ave a son" Gene shouted back at him "Surely if I had a son I would have been told by now, why have I never seen you before?" Even as Gene took a step back to look at the boy who had just rolled up he started to have doubts. If he looked closely the boy had his pout that Bolly was always going on about, and looking into his eyes was like looking in a mirror, the exact same shade of blue.

"Say you are my son, why has no one ever got into contact before?"

"Well dad" said the boy still sneering the word 'dad' "Mum said she wrote to you when I was born and has written to you every single year since then and you just haven't bothered to reply! How do I know you aren't lying to try and save yourself?"

''Look, I've received no letters at all! I don't even know who your mum is! I only divorced my wife 3 years ago, and she wasn't able to even have children.''

''Patricia Lipsett. That's my mother, the one that's been there, the one that's cared. She said you and her had a one night stand or something, she lost contact with you and did find you again in Manchester.'' He huffed. He was trying to make Gene feel guilty, but Gene doesn't feel that way about anything.

''But, she told me she was using contraception…'' he continued in disbelief.

The young boy just laughed. ''Well, you can't change that now, and I'm not going anywhere. So, this is where you work is it? I'm Joe by the way'' the boy sat down.

Gene too sat down behind his desk. ''How did you even find me? Also, why are you here?'' Gene asked, not really caring about what his name was.

''Asked around, seems you were a very hated man in Manchester. I'm here because mom has kicked me out, says I'm too much like you!'' Joe explained.

''Oh poor you'' Gene said sarcastically. ''I suppose you'll have to stay here then, can't turn away my own son can I? I'm Gene, but you probably already knew that.'' Gene huffed.

It had just struck six, everyone scurried out of CID and to Luigi's, except for Alex. Her and Gene had been closer recently, a lot closer. It could even constitute as a relationship. They loved it and no one knew, and that's the way they intended to keep it.

Alex knocked on his door and peered round ''Guv, you coming?'' she asked, looking at the young boy.

''Yeah I'll be along soon.'' Gene said looking up at her.

''Alright babe'' Joe said cheekily.

Alex looked awkwardly. ''Urm Gene, can I speak to you outside?'' she asked.

Gene was glad to get out of the room, he hated the tension in there.

''Who's that?'' she asked as he closed the door behind him.

''That…um…that's…he's'' Gene was trying to get it out.

''Come on Gene, spit it out!'' she exclaimed.

''He's my son'' Gene sighed and looked at the floor.

She was shocked. ''Gene, why did you never tell me?'' she asked.

''I never knew, not until about an hour ago'' he sighed again.

''Well he does look like you, and have your attitude'' she smiled.

''What's that meant to mean?'' he took little offence.

''Calling me 'babe', looking down my top and at my arse. Defiantly a Hunt'' she chewed her lip.

''Yeah well, you do look gorgeous'' he whispered into her ear, he was straying from the subject, and wanted her now. Someone he could take this anger out on.

She just smiled. ''What you going to do about him?'' she asked.

''I don't know, all I know is I wanted to get pissed and go back with you to your flat'' he moaned.

''Well, one of us has someone too look after now'' she said smugly while Gene was sucking at her neck.

''Oh I don't care about him, he can just go back to my place. I just want you'' he moaned some more, kissing her on the lips.

''Now now Gene, we have an audience'' she laughed as she saw Joe watching from in the office.

Gene lifted his head up and grunted. ''Listen, you sort him out and come over to my flat in an hour'' Alex said and kissed his cheek, with that she turned on her heel and waked out of CID. He just stared at her arse. Once she was out of view, it was time for him to go back to reality. What to do with this son of his.


End file.
